A lens drive device which is mounted on a cell phone with a camera, a digital camera or the like includes a movable body provided with a lens, a support body disposed on an outer side of the movable body, and a magnetic drive mechanism which magnetically drives the movable body in a lens optical axis direction. Further, the lens drive device is provided with a first spring member, which is connected with a base used as the support body and the movable body, and a second spring member which is connected with a cover used as the support body and the movable body. An urging force of the spring member and a thrust force by the magnetic drive mechanism are balanced with each other for moving the movable body to a predetermined position in the optical axis direction.
In this case, the first spring member may be divided into a plurality of spring pieces and end parts of a coil are connected with the spring pieces so that the spring pieces are utilized as power supply members for the coil (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-36825).
However, in order to connect the coil ends with the spring pieces by a method such as soldering as described in the above-mentioned Patent Reference, the coil ends are required to be bound around somewhere of the movable body until soldering is performed and, at the time of soldering, it is necessary to release the binding and thus much labors are required. In addition, in order to perform soldering of the coil end to the spring piece, preliminary solder for the coil end, reinforcing adhesion for preventing loosening of the coil end and the like are required and thus its productivity is considerably low. Further, in the structure as described in the above-mentioned Patent Reference, preliminary solder for the coil end and soldering of the coil end to the spring piece are required. Therefore, quality problems may occur in which, for example, foreign matters such as solder slag are stuck to and around the spring piece and thus the spring piece is deformed and movement of the movable body is disturbed.